


VS Ohno

by ladyc2



Category: Arashi (Band), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, VS Arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: Why does Ohno always turn down Kame's sushi invitations





	VS Ohno

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some old eps of VS Arashi with Kame guesting and this is what came of it.

"That's a wrap" The VS Arashi director called out and Jun and the rest of Arashi fell quickly into the routine of thanking the guests and the audience as they were slowly filed out of the studio. As they were walking back to the dressing rooms, Jun noticed Nino grab Kame's arm and pull him off to the side. What was that about? Unfortunately, Aiba was babbling away in his ear and he couldn't slow down to find out. He let himself be led back to the green room.

Once there, he grabbed his bag and moved over to a chair off to the side of the room, where he had a good view of the door. They had some time now, to eat lunch, while the crew prepared the studio for another filming. Jun half-heartedly rummaged through his bag - his charger cable for his phone didn't seem to be in there. Maybe he should go back onto set and see if one of the A.D.'s had a spare he could borrow. It wouldn't do for his phone to run out of charge. He was just about to get up when the door opened and Nino came in. He was clearly angry at something. He kicked the ground before flopping onto the couch and sighing dramatically.

"Ahhh, I can't believe I was so stupid."

"What happened?" Aiba asked, moving to sit beside him. Jun leaned forward to catch Nino's words more clearly. 

Nino took a quick look around before he flopped back down. "Doesn't matter." Did Jun imagine that Nino's gaze had paused on him a fraction longer than anyone else before he answered.

Aiba wouldn't take that for an answer though. "It clearly does."

Nino shrugged, before rather reluctantly admitting, "I just thought Kame-chan seemed a bit put out by Ohno always rejecting his sushi invitation."

Jun looked over towards Ohno, only to find the usually unflappable man staring back at _him_ in surprise. When their eyes met, Ohno quickly looked away busying himself with some papers laid out in front of him. Meanwhile Nino carried on with his explanation.

"So I tried to explain it wasn't personal, but I think I just put my foot in it instead."

Sho asked the question that it seemed everyone but Nino and Ohno were getting. "How is that putting your foot in it?"

Nino gave Sho a look like he thought the other was being deliberately stupid. "Because he wasn't put out - or not much anyway - and he knew why and of course he gets the joke." Nino shook his head in disgust at himself. "I'm pretty sure all I did was make him think there was another reason for it."

"What other reason would there be?" Sho asked.

This time both Nino and Ohno's gaze flicked to Jun before they both found somewhere else in the room infinitely more interesting. Nino eventually shrugged in what to Jun seemed a rather exaggerated fashion. "There isn't," he edged, "obviously."

"You should go," Jun addressed Ohno. "Then he doesn't have to wonder." 

Now Ohno was staring at him again. Was he missing something? He was feeling vaguely irritated, but maybe if they stopped staring at him like he was in on some big secret he knew nothing about, he wouldn't be.

"Just go, get it over with," he repeated. Kame was a great guy, and Jun always had a good time on the few occasions they managed to hang out. Honestly, what was the big deal? He got up and strode towards the door. Maybe he would go and see about that charger after all. At least it would stop the staring. 

\----

He wandered down the hallway, trying to calm himself down. He hated not being in on the loop. Especially when, from the way Nino and Ohno were looking at him, he clearly should have been. What exactly did they think he should know? Ohno rarely went out for meals with other celebrities. It was one of the longest running jokes on the show. Why should Kame be any different in that? 

Another door in the hallway opened and Kamenashi stepped out. It took a moment for him to realise Jun was also out in the hall with him. "Matsumoto-kun," he acknowledged.

"Leaving?" Jun asked.

Kame nodded. "You?"

Jun shook his head. "We still have another couple of episodes to film."

"Well, good luck." He gave a quick nod of his head, then turned to leave.

"About Nino," Jun called out and Kame paused, turning back to look at him. Jun worried if he should even say anything but he'd already started so he may as well continue. "He's worried he might have said something wrong earlier."

Kame frowned. "I'm think I'm starting to get paranoid." 

"You shouldn't be. Nino and Ohno both really like you." Of that much, Jun could at least be sure of - even if he didn't know exactly what the current issue was - or he didn't know them at all. "They can just be," Jun paused, searching for the right word, "weird sometimes."

Kame smiled at Jun's choice of words. "I'll keep that in mind," he said.

"I'm sure you'll get your sushi date soon."

"Date?" Kame sounded surprised, but pleased, at Jun's turn of phrase. And was he blushing a little? It was hard to tell with the lighting in the hallway. Did Kame like Ohno? Jun found the thought a little unsettling for some reason, but it could explain Ohno and Nino's reactions earlier - if Nino knew about it - and he almost always did know about these things. Ohno might not want to lead him on if he thought Kame had a crush on him. What that had to do with him though, Jun couldn't imagine.

"Well, I should be going." Kame eventually said, and Jun realised they'd probably been standing there awkwardly while all this ran through Jun's head.

"Of course, I should probably be getting back too," Jun agreed. "Bye."

"Bye." 

\----

After Kame had left, Jun decided he should probably get back to the green room. Whatever was going on, stewing about it in the hallway wasn't going to solve anything. As he arrived back at the green room, Jun heard his name being spoken within.

"For Jun." 

Jun paused with his hand on the door. That had been Ohno. Perhaps if he listened he might figure out what was going on?

"Jun?" Sho asked.

"He seemed bothered when I made the painting for Kame-chan."

"Not just that you made it," Nino butted in, "that Kame liked it so much."

"Why would that bother Jun?" Aiba asked.

There was silence for a long beat and then several, "Oh's," filled the room.

Ohno continued on. "I figured if it bothered him that much, it would just be better to let it lie."

Jun backed away from the door. 

\---

He'd hidden himself away on a couch in an empty room and that's where Nino found him some time later.

"You okay?" Nino asked as he walked closer. 

"No," Jun replied honestly. His head was just a whirl of thoughts and feelings he couldn't quite process properly.

"You didn't come back earlier."

"Sorry," he muttered half-heartedly. He wasn't quite sure of the time remaining before they had to get back to filming, but Nino didn't look too worried (not about that anyway) and he couldn't hear staff running around. The new guests were probably practicing the games. He figured it was okay to sit here for a while longer - get himself together.

Nino settled in next to him, pulling out his phone and starting up a game. Jun kept waiting for the questions, but none came. Which was good, because what was he going to say anyway? Had he been upset about the painting? He didn't really recall being so. He thought back to that time.

Ohno had spent a lot of time on that painting and he was always carrying around a picture of Kame to study. It had seemed like every time they had a break, Ohno had been looking at that picture. Jun remembered making a few cracks about Ohno mooning over Kame.

That didn't mean he was jealous though. Did it?

And then when it was finally finished, every time he saw Kame after that, he wouldn't shut up about it. How great it was, how nice Ohno was for taking the time to actually make it, how should he repay Ohno. And even now, it had become a running joke, every time Kame guested on their shows. When was it going to be enough already? Jun groaned in realisation.

Damn it! He was jealous.

Nino's game made some sort of cheering noise as Nino must have won a level. It was a ironic counterpoint to Jun's realisation. 

Okay, so he was jealous. From the way Kame had talked in the past it had seemed like Jun was someone in the company he looked up to. That had made Jun feel good, but maybe he'd taken it for granted. And now he'd shifted his attention to Ohno. Jun shook his head - that couldn't be the problem - Ohno was amazing and talented in plenty of ways that Jun wasn't, and Jun had never envied him those abilities. In fact he was always proud whenever anyone recognised the rest of Arashi's achievements.

So what was the problem then? His mind went back to earlier in the hallway, and the thought that Kame might have a crush on Ohno. His whole body seemed to clench at the idea and his stomach did a little flip-flop sensation. Jun took a deep breath. It was how Ohno had implied in the dressing room - he _liked_ Kame. 

The acknowledgement seem to centre him and Jun refound his balance, his mind calming. He knew what he had to do. Determination filled him. He stood, ready to get back to it. Next to him, Nino pocketed his phone. 

"Are we done here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jun answered. 

"Good. Go get him."

Don't be stupid," Jun replied, and when Nino gave him a puzzled look, he added, "we still have filming to do."

Nino just grinned and they left the room together.

\---

Of course it wasn't that simple. After filming, there were meetings, and a dinner invitation he couldn't refuse without seeming impolite. It was late by the time he got back to his car. He took a few deep breaths as he brought up Kame's number on his phone. Was he really going to do this? He pressed the call button before he could change his mind. 

"Hello?" Kame's voice sounded wary on the other end.

"It's Jun," he said tersely. "Where are you?"

Kame sounded surprised by the question. "Uh, I just got home."

"Good. Don't go anywhere," Jun ordered and then he hung up. He started up his car and headed out to Kame's place. 

\---

A half and hour later he was standing outside Kame's door. He knocked once, twice, before the door opened. Kame stood to the side to let him in. As Jun passed him and began to remove his shoes in the genkan, Kame asked, 

"Do I get to know what this is about?"

Shoes removed he followed Kame into the apartment proper. He hadn't had much time to think about what he should say. "I thought I should explain."

Kame folded his arms. "Well I hope you do a better job than the rest of your group."

"Huh?"

"Aiba and Sho both contacted me to explain." He made little air quotes around the word 'explain' and he seemed defeated. He dropped onto a stool by the kitchen counter, and rested his head on his arms. "Ohno really hates me, doesn't he?" Jun had to strain to hear his mumble.

"What? No!" Jun countered immediately. 

Kame looked up, his gaze flat. "Then what's going on?" 

"He was…," Jun struggled to find the right words, "covering for someone else."

"That's a new twist." Kame didn't seem convinced. "I was too pushy about the picture and about the dinner. I shouldn't be surprised."

"It's not like that!" Jun had been hoping to feel Kame out a little more, to see if there was any chance of reciprocation before he confessed, but it was past that point. Even if Kame had no feelings for Jun, he couldn't just let him think that Ohno didn't care or respect him. "He's been brushing you off in order not to upset me." 

Kame's brows drew down in confusion. Before he could voice the question though, Jun continued. 

"He was under the impression that I was interested in you and didn't want to get in the way."

Kame's eyes had gone wide. Jun couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad sign. Eventually, Kame huffed a soft laugh and turned his attention to the kitchen counter.

"Well I suppose you cleared that up then."

Jun walked closer until he was standing next to the counter as well, but with enough distance that he wasn't crowding Kame, though he was tempted to get right in the other's personal space. He leaned back against the counter and tried for casual. "I didn't say his impression was wrong."

Jun could almost see the gears turning in Kame's head. It was cute.

"I," Kame started, then paused, before starting again, "have no idea what to say."

Moment of truth. Jun took a deep breath. "I guess that depends on how you feel about me."

Kame tilted his head to look Jun right in the eyes. "Disappointed."

"Eh?" That was not the reaction Jun had wanted - had he wished for Ohno's confession instead - but before Jun could formulate a reply, Kame grinned and even giggled a little. It was Jun's turn to look confused.

"I thought a confession from Matsumoto Jun would be more...," Kame raised an eyebrow. "Dramatic."

"Really?" he replied sarcastically but a spike of relief had hit Jun as he realised Kame was teasing. But two could play at that game and Kame had given him an opening. "Think about me confessing to you a lot, do you?"

Kame's eyes went wide and he half turned away, his hand coming up to ruffle through his hair.  
"Once or twice...maybe," he admitted.

"And you're not interested in Ohno?" Jun had to check. 

Kame hopped off his stool. "No," he affirmed. "I just wanted to thank him properly for the painting."

"I think I can convince him to go now that we've cleared up this misunderstanding."

Kame shook his head. "Changed my mind." He slinked closer, wrapping his arms around Jun's neck "I'd rather have dinner with you."

"Really?" With the teasing atmosphere and Kame pressed close, Jun couldn't resist. "Just dinner?" he asked.

"Hmm," Kame hummed as if considering. "Dinner," his voice lowered seductively, "Dessert," until he was practically whispering, "Breakfast."

Jun grinned. "That can be arranged," he answered before closing the gap and thoroughly kissing the other man.


End file.
